There are various designs of light fixtures in use today that are connected to, or positioned to hang from an electrical ceiling box. Some are positioned flush with the ceiling, such as a bedroom ceiling fixture, while others are positioned to hang from the ceiling box by means of support, such as chains, ropes, or even the fixture""s own electrical cord.
At present, the assembly and installation of hanging a light fixture to its respective ceiling box presents the installer with a cumbersome and unwieldy job. He assembles his assigned fixture, then positions himself in an elevated position and holds the fixture against the ceiling box, while coupling the light fixture to the ceiling box""s mounting strip.
Another method of hanging a light fixture is for the installer to install the fixture""s nipple, with its chain holder attached, into the ceiling box""s mounting strap, then after assembling the fixture""s canopy, chain, collar, and wiring parts, raise the assembly to the ceiling box and, while standing in an elevated position, hold the assembly in place, while connecting the chain to the nipple""s chain holder and threading the wires up through the nipple into the ceiling box. Either present method of installation offers a cumbersome and unwieldy method of installation.
This invention offers an improved method and apparatus for the electrical installer to couple his assembled light fixture to its respective ceiling box. After assembling the light fixture and attaching the lintel type Lock-A-Lite mounting bracket to the ceiling box, the installer can, with one hanging motion, hook the assembled fixture""s nipple and nut to its respective ceiling box""s Lock-A-Lite mounting bracket, thus eliminating a cumbersome job.
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for improving the coupling of an electrical light fixture to its respective ceiling box.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an improved, inexpensive method and apparatus for coupling an electrical light fixture to its respective electrical ceiling box.
Various other features of the method and apparatus of the present invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.